creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Games III
Ich hatte diese Idee schon länger. Wer sich angegriffen fühlt, meldet sich bitte, ich werde die Namen ändern. Die Ben- Games sind jetzt übrigens frei. Wer will, darf selbst welche schreiben. Nur keine alten Charas von mir ungefragt töten, ja? Ben- Games 3: Die vierte Wand Der Raum war schwärzer als ihr Herz und ihr Herz war schwärzer als der Tod. Miss Syringe und Angeleon saßen unruhig hinter ihr. Vor ihr aber erhob sich eine Podestwand, ähnlich wie im Gericht. Sie waren die obersten Diener des Meisters, Lord Bens: Rlyehborn, Anonymus, Implord, Nachokaese und Animeneko. Die fünf waren die wohl wichtigsten Akteure der KdB- Gruppe. Und sie, Margaret Kranen, steckte bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. „Mit anderen Worten“, führte Rlyehborn das vorangegangene Gespräch fort. „Hast du erneut versagt.“ Margaret schluckte. „Nicht vollkommen, Lady Rlyehborn. Unsere Macht wurde auf Afrika ausgeweitet und Jessica Lin hat sich zurückgezogen.“ Anonymus lachte trocken. „Lin zieht sich nie für immer zurück. Weißt du wie viele Leute außer ihr ein Treffen mit dem Slender Man überlebt haben?“ Margaret schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner der noch bei Verstand ist“, zischte Implord, der jüngste im Anführerquintett. Margaret nickte gehorsam. „Ich sollte dich vernichten-“, meinte Animeneko. Trotz ihrer Ben- Maske wusste Margaret, dass sie grinste und biss die Zähne zusammen. War es vorbei? Würde sie sterben? „Aber du bekommst eine letzte Chance.“ Schritte ertönten. Hinter Margaret war jemand aus der Dunkelheit getreten. Margaret drehte sich um und schrie. Eliot Sinclair wachte als letzter des Trios auf. Vincent Kray und Alister St. Knox waren offenbar schon länger wach, denn es roch nach Frühstück. Eliot grinste. Frühstück war gut. Vorsichtig erhob er sich. Es regnete noch immer. Gut, dann kamen keine Ben- Drohnen in die Nähe des Hauses. Die schwächeren Schergen jedenfalls nicht und die stärkeren Drohnen, wie etwa Angeleon, hatten besseres zu tun, als sich mit drei kleinen Überlebenden herumzuschlagen. Zumal kaum ein Ben- Kultist wusste, dass es noch Überlebende in Derry gab. Vincent sah ihn lächelnd an, als er in die ramponierte Küche kam. „Warum so unausgeschlafen? Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag!“ Er rückte sich gekonnt seine Brille zurecht. „Heute werden wir diese verfluchte Stadt verlassen!“ Eliot nickte schwach. Es war jetzt fast zwei Monate her, seit der Ben- Kult ausgebrochen war. Deutschland war komplett unter BENs Kontrolle, der Rest von Europa und Teile von Afrika kurz vor dem Fall. Eliot nahm das Toast, das auf seinem Teller lag und biss hinein. Er würde heute mit seinen Gefährten und einem Zug nach London fahren. Dort würde ihn eine Fähre nach Amerika bringen, wo es noch keine Drohnen gab. Alles würde gut werden. Dennoch nahmen die Drei, als sie Minuten später das Haus verließen, ihre Waffen mit. Jede von ihnen war aus Eisen gefertigt und konnte Drohnen töten. Die Straßen waren übersäht mit verrottenden Leichen und den ekelhaften Pfützen die entstanden, wenn eine Ben- Drohne vom Wasser zersetzt wurde, der einzige Weg, sie ohne Eisen zu töten. Nur dass Eisen ihre Haut berühren musste. Die drei Kämpfer sprachen kein Wort, bis sie im Zug saßen. Dort sah Alister plötzlich aus dem Fenster. „Wie lange dauert es wohl, bis der Zug angegriffen wird?“ Er öffnete seinen Rucksack, strich sich sein platinblondes Haar aus dem Gesicht und zog sein Main Gauche heraus. „Was meinst du?“, erwiderte Eliot irritiert. Vincent lächelte bitter. „Das ist doch klar: Wir sind auf beengtem Raum und der Zug ist zu schnell um ihn zu verlassen. Und zwischen Derry und London leben haufenweise Drohnen.“ Eliot schluckte. „Es wäre also ein Wunder, wenn es keinen Angriff auf den Zug geben würde?“ Alister nickte. „Ein so großes Wunder, dass wir es ausschließen können.“ Eliot öffnete ebenfalls seinen Rucksack und förderte ein Florett zu Tage. „Wir machen sie fertig.“ So verharrten die drei Überlebenden lautlos im Zug, während sich der Tag in die Länge zog. Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Eliot schließlich hoch. „Es ist so weit.“ Alister nickte und deutete stumm auf die Tür. Vincent nickte, hob seine Hand mit seiner Axt und schlich hindurch. Sekunden später war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Es ertönten drei kurze Schreie, dann kam er wieder. Drohnen- Schlamm klebte am Schafft der Waffe. „Sie haben zwei Komman…“ Das Licht flackerte und verschmolz mit der Finsternis auf dem Gang zu einer undurchdringlichen Masse. Dann war der Zug ein Meer aus Schreien, die nach wenigen Sekunden erstarben. „Oh, mein…“, hauchte Eliot. Er konnte nichts sehen. Alles war schwarz. Er hörte nur sich und seine Freunde atmen. Und noch etwas. Etwas war mit ihnen im Zug und atmete laut und deutlich. Es roch nach Verwesung. „Das ist keine Drohne…“, hauchte Vincent. Ein Gefühl erwachte in den Jungen. Es war die Urangst, die die Menschen durch ihren Mangel an Fressfeinden verloren zu haben glaubten. Das Licht flackerte und ging an. Es sah aus, wie ein mumifizierter Affe, allerdings ohne Augen, Ohren oder Nase. Der Mund war mit etwa zehn Zentimeter langen, pechschwarzen Säbelzähnen bestückt. Die meterlangen Krallen klickten. Fliegen umschwirrten das Monster, dass einst Jessica Lins Eltern getötet hatte: Descent... Der Gula… Lord Predato. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, dann zersprangen die Scheiben und es regnete Drohnen. Zwei von ihnen kannte Eliot: Margaret und Angeleon. Die drei Jungen hoben die Waffen und griffen an. Die Drohen taten das selbe und Predato stürmte vor und metzelte alles nieder, dass ihm vors gefräßige Maul kam. Eliot duckte sich unter einem Messerstich weg, enthauptete die Drohne und suchte nach Angeleon. Wenn die Kommandanten fielen, würden sich die Drohnen zerstreuen. „Kennst du Ben?“, kreischte eine Drohne und sprang „He drowned!“ Eliot stach zu und die Drohne zerfloss. Dann traf ihn etwas in den Magen und er schrie. Eine Drohne hatte ihn mit einer Baseballkeule erwischt. Eliot taumelte rückwärts durch das zersprungene Fenster. Er suchte nach Halt, erwischte etwas Weiches und zog. Dann kam der Aufprall auf die Schienen und Eliots Arm brach förmlich auseinander. Sein Degen flog davon. Ein Rad zermalmte seinen Fuß. Eliot lag auf der Schiene und sah dem Zug nach. Er hatte Angeleon mit herausgerissen. Schauerlich glomm seine Maske über dem Jungen. „So endest du, Schattenjäger.“ Die intelligente Drohne lachte. Eliot fiel mit ein und Angeleon stutzte. „Was ist für dich so lustig?“ Eliot hustete. Er schmeckte Blut. „Bereust du etwas?“ Nachokaese und Rlyehborn standen auf dem Zugdach. „Angeleon wurde gerade vernichtet.“ Nachokaese nickte. „Das ist zu verkraften.“ Rlyehborn spürte seine Unruhe. „Predato kommt nicht aufs Dach, oder?“ „Nein, zum Glück.“ Nachokaese sah auf seine Uhr. „Sie kämpfen noch. Ich bin überrascht…“ Rlyehborn kicherte boshaft. „Gehen wir. Der Meister wartet.“ Margaret rannte durch den Zug. Wenn sie in den Kampf eingreifen würde, würde Predato sie töten. Sie musste weg. „Wohin so schnell?“ Margaret fiel hin. Vincent lächelte spöttisch. „Dieses Mal wirst du mit deinen Drohnen sterben.“ Margaret nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber euch nehme ich mit.“ Sie deutete aus dem Fenster. „In zehn Minuten fährt der Zug über eine Brücke, so steht es im Fahrplan. Nur dass da keine Brücke mehr ist.“ Sie lachte leise. Irgendwo im Abteil hinter dem ihren krachte es. Predato kam. „Ausgerechnet bei meinem großen Erfolg werde ich sterben. Diese Ironie…“ Die Axt fuhr herab und beendete ihr Leben. Margaret Kranen erhob sich. Die Maske und der Zug blieben zurück Und alle Ben- Drohnen. Und Predato. Sie breitete die Arme aus und ging ins Licht. Alister trat zu und Predato segelte durch das Fenster nach draußen. Es würde ihn nicht töten. Nichts würde ihn töten. Langsam schleppte er sich nach vorne in die Führerkabine, deren Eigentümer an der ganzen Wand verteilt war und stellte sich neben Vincent. „Hat dieses Teil Airbags?“ Vincent grinste. „Nicht genug um einen Sturz von der Klippe zu überleben.“ „Was machen wir also?“ Vincent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was wir immer vorhatten: Den Heldentod sterben.“ Alister deutete auf die Notbremse. „Oder wir nehmen die hier.“ „Romantikkiller.“ „Ob Eliot noch lebt?“ „Sicher, aber seine Stimmung dürfte im Eimer sein.“ Der Zug kam ins stehen. „Wann holt Predato uns ein?“ Ein Heulen erschütterte den Zug. „Okay, danke.“ Alister fühlte seine Waffe in seiner Hand. Zeit für den nächsten Kampf. „Lord Ben… du wirst nicht siegen.“ Sieben Wesen standen an einem Tisch. Ben war eine von ihnen. „Hey, Jeff?“ Der weiße Hoodie aus der Hölle wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Ja?“ „Kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn irgendwo jemand Witze macht, in denen es um dich geht?“ „Immer wenn Slendy und Sally alleine zu Hause sind.“ Sally grinste ihr süßestes Unschuldsgrinsen: „Wir doch nicht, Jeff.“ „Geh schlafen, Sally, es ist fast Mitternacht.“ „Ha ha.“ Die Gestalten erhoben sich alle zeitgleich und wandten sich der Glaswand zu. Das Licht der Sterne beschien sie: Jeff, Slendy, Ben, Sally, Rake, Jack und Jenny. Sie waren frei. Sie waren eins. Sie waren böse. „Go to sleep….“ „Always watches- No eyes...“ „You shouldn’t had done that...“ „Play with me...“ „I’m here…“ „Jack is here…“ „Trick of treat…“ Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ben